Ed Trek
Ed Trek is another fanfiction made by the guy who wrote Me and the Eds. This is classified as a TV special for Me and The Eds. It revolves around the Eds and Casimus Prime as the Space Outlaws and their empire fighting against Kevin and Rolf who are trying to banish them from their galaxy. The video to your right is the ending of Ed Trek: The Return of the Enterprise where Nazz and Captain Prime leave the transport room. Plot The special takes place shortly into Me and The Eds. Casimus starts building model ships like Ed. He designs one called the EDS Enterprise E. Ed enters Casimus into the Space Outlaws and makes him 2nd in command. Casimus goes out of his way and actually builds a real EDS Enterprise E (which is parked on top of PCJH). Eddy decides to take it for a test flight, but Edd is placed as pilot. The ship is able to launch into the air but can't go into outer space. While the Eds are having fun flying it, Kevin is seen flying Eddy's old supervillian bike, rigged with a lot of guns. Kevin shoots the Enterprise causing Nacelle A to go null. Edd goes to fix it while Casimus screams "FIRE PHOTON TORPEDOES". They are able to land but are not safe. The Eds encounter many enemies including the Kankers. The Eds continue to use the ship until Casimus is forced to abandon it when Rolf fired a laser at it's rector core Nacelle B. and let it go up in smoke, Eddy plans to have revenge so Edd builds a ship which resembles the Imperial Shuttle from Star Wars, Eddy and Casimus fight off the sqadron of Kanker Bombers and successfully destroy The Kanker Sisters' Flagship, Edd explains the assault on the Plankon Attack Cruiser, Dylan, Casimus and Tripper join in the assault on their Ed Starfighters, Casimus easily destroys the flagship's laser turrets, Kevin flies on his space destroyer, Rolf flies on Ed-Boy Eliminator and Jimmy flies on his new OAD Fighter, Kevin destroys dozens of Ed Starfighters while Rolf destroys one Ed Starfighter, Jimmy easily damages Dylan's Ed Starfighter causing Dylan to escape with Tripper, Kevin shoots at Casimus, Rolf's Ed-boy Eliminator easily gets destroyed by the laser which was shot by Eddy in the shuttle, Eddy easily damages the balloon causing Kevin to down and Jimmy panics and crashes his OAD Fighter to the trench, Casimus fires the proton torpedoes at the exaust port, Eddy, Casimus, Dylan and Tripper flee away as The Plankon Attack Cruiser explodes, Edd rewards Casimus a gold medal as Kevin flies away from the debris of The Plankon Attack Cruiser with Rolf and Jimmy. THE END Ships *'EDS Enterprise E': The 1st ship designed and built by Casimus for the Ed star fleet. It's body almost looks like the USS Enterprise used in the new 2009 Star Trek film. The only difference is the body is painted gold. It was destroyed when Rolf used a laser gun and Kevin fired his Space Destroyer's sentry guns (and literally fired chickens out of it), and one of the chickens ended up in Nacelle B. It was then rebuilt in the sequel (Twice). *'Kevin's Space Destroyer': The Professor Scam Flyer as a rocket bike and with a lot of guns. Unlike the original, the bike can hold 2 people. Near the end of the series, Kevin fights along with the Eds and Casimus takes command of the Renegade Forces, it was destroyed by Eddy and the explosion of The Plankon Attack Cruiser. *'Rolf's Ed-Boy Eliminator': Rolf's ship. His ship is his tractor transformed into a jet cruiser. The ship uses electric based weapons which the electric laser gun, it got hit by the laser from Eddy's Attack Shuttle during the assault of the Plankon Attack Cruiser. *'Plankon Attack Cruiser': Jonny builds his own ship and works for the The Kids starfleet. It's weapons have to do with electric based lasers and protecting it, it was later destroyed by Casimus Prime when he fired the proton torpedoes to the exaust port which leads them to the reactor core casing it to explode. *'The Kanker's Tri-Love Flagship': The Kanker's ship resembles the Republic Attack Cruiser. They use makeup and love based laser cannons. They are bounty hunters, but their main goal is to get aboard the EDS Enterprise and get married to the Eds (for some reason they say Casimus is "Not their type"), the flagship was destroyed by The Eds sending it crashing into the moon. *'Krank's Ed-Boy Devastator:' Krank's Flagship. It resembles the Malevolence from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Krank used the ship to hunt down and destroy the Eds. It's weaponry has anti-enemy ship stunners, ion cannons and turbolasers. It was destroyed by the Ed Bombers and Ed Starfighters. *'Phantom Attack Destroyer ': Phantom's ship. It strongly resembles the Invisible Hand from Star Wars. The ship uses hazard based weaponry which includes the fireball shooting turrets. Phantom used it to try and stop The Eds by shooting at them. However, it was demolished by The Eds sending it into the giant asteroid. *'Eddy's Brother's Cruiser: '''Eddy"s Older Brother's flagship. It resembles the Interdictor Attack Cruiser with stronger laser cannons. Eddy's Brother is the captain of the ship and Vlad is the admiral, it was destroyed in the attempt to capture the Eds, the ship did manage to stop the ship with it's powerful laser cannons, but somehow it was interfered by Arthur's and Kim's ship the EDS Defiant Framorets. Arthur and Kim fired the photon torpedoes at it and destroyed the ship. *'The Opressor Anti Dork Advance:' Jimmy's ship. It strongly resembles the TIE Advance from Star Wars. It has a cloaking device that makes it invisible. The ship used explosive themed weaponry which included grenade launchers used for bombing enemy ships and it also has laser cannons which was only used for dogfights with enemy fighters, it is more likely destroyed in dogfight with The Eds, Jimmy attempted to demolish EDS Enterprise E, he fired grenades which destroyed the deflector shields, Eddy orders his turbolasers to be fired but Jimmy evaded the turrets easily so The Eds handed out their Ed Starfighters Eddy destroyed the grenade launchers, Edd destroyed the the wings and then Ed blew up the body but for reasons Jimmy survives the destruction. *'The Jonny Wing Fighter': This jet-fighter was constructed by Jonny and Plank. It loosely resembles the x-wing fighter from the Star Wars original trilogy only it's wings that open and close resemble Plank. Jonny and Plank spend most of their time collecting things with this ship,Though it is useful in combat. It was more likely demolished in dogfight with Ed, Jonny attempted to demolish The Eds' Enterprise ship, he fired proton torpedoes at the starship's engines and destroyed the turbolaser turrets, Ed flies out in his Ed Starfighter, Jonny and Ed started fighting above the ship, Ed disabled the engines, Jonny started flying like crazy until the fighter's tail section broke in half and crashed into the uninhabited moon but Jonny survived the impact. *'Opressor Anti-Dork Fighters': The main fighters force of The Kids star fleet, The OAD fighters loosley resemble TIE fighters but have sharper elongated wings and a more Intimitading Cockpit. They are armed With Ed eliminator lasers and are capable of over-whemling Foes in huge Numbers. However they have weak sheilding at the rear of the tail section and same as the JW Fighter, Sarah's OAD Fighter was demolished in combat with Eddy, Sarah attempts to invade The Enterprise E, Eddy hands out his fighter, Sarah fired at Eddy but misses, Eddy easily destroyed Sarah's OAD Fighter, Nazz's OAD Fighter was destroyed in the battle with The Kanker Sisters' Kanker Bombers and Jimmy's OAD Fighter was demolished after Jimmy paniced and attempted to avoid the laser fire from Eddy's Attack Shuttle. *'Ed Starfighters:' The main fighters of the Ed Star Fleet, the fighters slightly resemble the Naboo Starfighters but they're colored red and have sharp endings of the engines, The Eds' Ed starfighters are more likely destroyed in the following explosion of the EDS Enterprise E, the starfighters were later used by Casimus, Dylan and Tripper for their assault on the Plankon Attack Cruiser. *'Ed Bombers:' The Ed Starfleet's bombers. They strongly resemble the Y-wing fighters but they have missile launchers, stronger proton torpedo launchers and stronger laser cannons. *'Oppressor X:' Krank's ship. It strongly resembles the Slave I from Star Wars. It has larger laser cannons, Krank's created clone brother used the ship to stop Sandy from catching Krank, Krank escaped along with his cloned brother. *'The Kanker Bombers': The Kanker Sisters' ships. They slightly resemble TIE Bombers from Star Wars, they have sphere shaped bombing device and have laser cannons, the wings are colored pink instead of black while the rest of the body are colored magenta. *'Eddy's Attack Shuttle: The Eds' new ship. The ship slightly resembles The Imperial Shuttle from Star Wars but it shoots pink lasers. Quotes *'''Ed: "Casimus, I love what you did to this doohickey." Casimus Prime- "Uh? Thank...you?" ---- *'Edd': being shown the Enterprise "Casimus, how were you able to build such an amazing marvel?" Eddy: "This thing is a piece of junk." Edd: "Oh yeah Eddy? I say. lets take it for a test run. ---- *'Ed': over the Enterprise's destruction "Why do they always destroy the good guy's ship!?!? I loved it like a brother!!! WHA HA HA HA!!!!" Casimus Prime: "Ed, cool your motor. We're all upset about the ship but I still have that model and this I can fix." Edd: "How did you build this in the 1st place is my question." Casimus Prime: "I...got up early." Eddy: I say it's payback time! 'Edd: '''Here you go Eddy. I've just built this shuttle for your vengeance. ' Eddy: 'Just like for good time Double D. See also *Ed Trek: The Return of the Enterprise'' *EDS Enterprise E *''Me and The Eds'' *User:Casimus Prime Category:Fan-Fiction